


A Match Made in Hell

by yer_a_jedi_sammy



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top!Count Olaf, Written on a Dare, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_jedi_sammy/pseuds/yer_a_jedi_sammy
Summary: When Crowley returns home after a long business trip, his loving boyfriend Count Olaf is more than ready to welcome him.





	A Match Made in Hell

Olaf heard the front door open and his heart skipped a beat. Quickly, he positioned himself on the bed I'm such a way that the blankets were just barely covering him, showing off most of his body but leaving just enough to the imagination. Time seemed to crawl by as he waited impatiently for Crowley to come upstairs. Crowley had been away working for nearly a week and Olaf couldn't stand to wait any longer. Finally, the bedroom door slowly creaked open and Crowley entered the room. Olaf sighed dreamily. He'd never seen such a beautiful man in his life. Crowley sat on the bed next to him.

“Hey,” he said casually. “How have you been?” 

Olaf didn't bother answering, he just pushed Crowley back onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. Crowley returned this kiss vigorously.

“Strip. Now,” Olaf commanded, staring at Crowley, his eyes wide with lust.

Crowley meekly obeyed, blushing as he removed his clothes. Olaf stared at him, eyes hungrily drinking in every inch of his body. As soon as Crowley was fully naked, Olaf pushed him back down to the bed, settling himself between Crowley's legs. Without any warning, Olaf shoved his rock-hard cock inside Crowley's tight, unprepared hole. Crowley gasped and shuddered, a lovely mix of pain and pleasure. Olaf began thrusting rhythmically, Crowley jacking himself off to the same rhythm.

“Ohhhhh, Olaf,” Crowley moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Oh god, I'm so close.”  
Olaf put his mouth close to Crowley's ear, whispering tauntingly, “cum then.”  
Crowley couldn't resist, splattering both of them with warm jizz. Seconds later, Olaf climaxed as well, filling Crowley to the brim with his semen. Both men collapsed on the bed, Crowley's head nestled in Olaf's chest. Crowley's cum was drying on their stomachs, but neither could find it in them to care. After such hot, rough sex, they both just wanted to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry y'all had to see this lmao


End file.
